


The Key to the Curio Cabinet

by Boxerwing



Series: The Curio Cabinet of Incomplete Oddities [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, where do i even begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxerwing/pseuds/Boxerwing
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, OFC/OMC, OMC/OFC/OMC, OMC/OMC, Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tom Hiddleston/OFC
Series: The Curio Cabinet of Incomplete Oddities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609414
Kudos: 2





	The Key to the Curio Cabinet

You go to pick up your phone and notice a key laying on top of it. Strange; you don’t own any keys like this nor would you have left one on top of your phone if you did. You pick the key up and look at it innocently resting in your palm like for all the world it was meant to be there. There is nothing unusual about the key; it is silver, toothed, and a small piece of paper is attached with a string to the hole in the end. Suddenly, the key grows warm and starts to change shape; to a skeleton key, a card key, a regular key then back to the skeleton key. You turn the piece of paper over and notice a small note saying:

Key for The Curio Cabinet of Incomplete Oddities

~~~~~

Welcome! This is my introduction to the series called “The Curio Cabinet of Incomplete Oddities”. This series will be the place where I post all the incomplete works that I have written over the past ten years or so. All the stories are, as the title suggests, incomplete and may or may not be completed in the future.

There will be a wide range of pairings, settings and topics in these stories. From RPF (Tom Hiddleston, mostly) to fanfic AU to original work. From M/M to M/F/M to M/F. From the past to the future and beyond. Most stories will have a romantic aspect to it which will be the primary plot mover.

If you happen to read something that piques your imagination and you either want to continue the story on your own or collaborate with me, let me know! I honestly really enjoy working with other writers and would love to work with you! These stories really do mean quite a bit to me, and I would be happy if I could finish them.

 **WARNING** :

As of January 2020, in these stories, there are mentions of rape and physical violence, explicit sexual scenes involving two or more consenting adults, and discussions of scenes of forced sex. Though not every story has these components, I will be marking the whole series as Explicit with Rape/Non Con and Violence.

~~~~~

You look up from your hand and notice a small glass curio cabinet has appeared in the corner of your room. The inside is filled with all manner of strange things: a tin toy car without wheels, an animal skull without a jaw, a plain stone with a corner knocked off to reveal a red gem inside. Above the doors is a brass plaque etched in elegant script. The plaque says:

The Curio Cabinet of Incomplete Oddities

Sort of obvious, you think, but then you shrug and put the key in the lock of the doors. The doors gently swing open on their own, and a puff of dry, dusty, stale air hits your nose. You look through the bits and bobs, a doll missing an arm, a teacup without a saucer, and you pick up an item that seems to be calling to you. As soon as you pick the item up it turns into a leather-bound book which has that irresistible old book smell.

You hug the book to your chest and then you settle into bed, the lamp on your bedside table making items in the curio cabinet sparkle and twinkle in the dim light. But you don’t notice the items in the cabinet sparkling as you begin to read….


End file.
